The protective equipment of the invention, although it may take several forms as described herinbelow, is basically a construction comprising one or more modules, each having a grouping of displaceable bearing means in a system of inter-connected levers wherein displacement of one displaceable bearing means in one direction will displace another displaceable bearing means in another direction, with one or more of said modules being mounted in a system in a manner to utilize the cushioning, or force distributing effect of the construction in protective equipment such as helmets, pads, guards and shields. The term "displaceable bearing means" as used herein is synonymous with the term "displaceable load support means" as used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,150, it being understood that such bearing means may support a load or bear against a load or be a part of a system which supports a load against a surface or surfaces, or to generally bear against anything to distribute forces through the module comprising the lever system and the displaceable bearing means.
For example, it may be used as a shock absorbing means in head and body prroective equipment by providing a cushioning effect from an outside load or force directed against a body.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a construction with cushioning and force distributing qualities for head and body protection.
It is a further object to provide such a construction which is readily adaptable to wearable and comfortable helmets and padding. A further object is to provide such a construction which may be used with existing styles of protective equipment. Various other objects and advantages will appear from the specification hereinbelow.